Just Dance Mashup
Just Dance Mashup ''Just Dance Mashup'' is a '''fan-made '''rhythm-dance game inspired by the #1 best selling rhythm-dance game "''Just Dance''". It is made by "''[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSSfUFVbg7kGHNt2nUpZ8cQ MrJustDance]''", a channel on ''[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSSfUFVbg7kGHNt2nUpZ8cQ Youtube]. ''The game has '''42''' Tracks to dance to, plus one confirmed '''free-DLC'''. (Check Below). By far 16 tracks have been revealed (and 1 DLC as stated before) plus 4 tracks have been leaked, as well as 2 DLC's. Tracklist There is currently 16 tracks that have been revealed. Each song below is organized by when they where revealed. Leaked Tracks These songs have been leaked. Downloadable Content There is currently one confirmed DLC on Just Dance Mashup. Leaked Downloadable Content There are 2 leaked DLC's on Just Dance Mashup. Both of them were leaked on the same tweet on ''Twitter''. Mashups There are currently 7 revealed mashups (some of them are themed and some of them are not): Themed Mashups: Regular Mashups: Trivia *Lips are Movin', Can't Feel My Face, and One Last Time were all revealed on the same day, while now, tracks are revealed in separate days instead of the same day. *So far Katy Perry and Meghan Trainor have the most tracks in the game (each have 3) with exception of Ariana Grande which has 2 tracks in the game and 1 leaked DLC as well. *As confirmed, DLC tracks are only tracks that have the same artist on another track in the main song list, which means that there will be at least one Becky G song, one Iggy Azalea song, and one Britney Spears song. *There will be 4 song list trailers. *Some Themed Mashups have a their usual background, while some other Themed Mashups have the normal mashup background. (this is still unconfirmed and can only be seen on Birthday's mashup which is a Themed Mashup) *In some of the routines, there is a glitch that happens where some of the dancers lose one of their hands (most likely the one with the glove on). *Lips are Movin' and Can't Feel My Face are the only routines that include "side zooms". *For some reason Bebe Rexha and Afrojack are not credited on the gameplay videos for Hey Mama on Youtube. *The squares for ''[[Can't Feel My Face]]'' and ''[[One Last Time]]'' are very similar. *According to the ''Game Preview trailer'', the track list is organized in an alphabetical order. *The squares that have a question mark on them in the ''Game Preview'' trailer are not really unlockables, but they are just tracks that are not finished yet. *The ''Song List Part 2'' trailer has been teased on ''Twitter'' with the caption "'''Soon...'''". *A '''sequel''' for the game is already being thought of. *The alternate routine for ''[[Worth It]]'' was not first revealed in its own respective preview, instead, it was first revealed in the ''Alternatives'' trailer. This marks the first time a routine was revealed before its respective preview. *''[[Cool For The Summer]]'' was supposed to have an alternate routine called '''''"Winter Dance"'''''. But for some reason it was removed and was replaced by a Themed Mashup with the same theme as the alternate. *At first, routines were not planned for having a difficulty level, but now they do. *In the Song List Part 1 trailer there are 2 unknown backgrounds, one with a white ground and a cityscape at the back (which can also be seen on the thumbnail of the video), and one with a huge chandelier and leaves falling from the sky (can be clearly seen at the end of the video). *The Roar dancer in the thumbnail of the Song List Part 1 trailer was supposed to be for Royals by Lorde, as confirmed in ''[[Beta Tracks|this page]]''. *This game was supposed to be called "''Just Dance '''Fanmade'''''" instead of "''Just Dance '''Mashup'''''". *''[[This Is How We Do]]'' was supposed to be a '''Trio''' which was a scrapped idea, later the routine was said to be a '''Quatro''' instead, that was also a scrapped idea. But later, the mashup for ''This Is How We Do'' was revealed to be a '''Quatro''', which means that the idea was not fully scrapped. Videos